My MaxAlec drabbles
by Daciavu73
Summary: Just a few drabbles I wrote for various challenges on Raising Hell fan fiction. All rated K - T. No M ratings on this one.
1. Chapter 1

(_This was written as a challenge to have a story with the line "Have you ever heard of multiple personality?"... Just seemed like something Alec would say. lol!)_

"Have you ever heard of multiple personality?"

At Alec's sarcastic tone, Max raised a brow while quickly combing her hair, glad to see she finally provoked something out of Alec that wiped the self-satisfied smirk off his face. "So, what are you saying?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "What does it sound like Max? You're hot one minute and cold the next. You give off more mixed signals than a friggin' cell phone tower!"

They were in Max's apartment. Original Cindy had already left for work, and Max knew she needed to be there too, or else Normal would can her ass.

Alec needed to be at work as well, but being Normal's "Golden Boy" had its perks, one of which being he could show up when he wanted and still get paid for the whole day. Max was still working on getting ready for work while Alec hadn't bothered yet, and was still wearing only his boxer shorts. And nothing else, which kept Max even more on edge.

He should really put some damn clothes on!

The ease in which Alec lived his life set off a sea of resentment within her as well. Alec was out amongst the masses for one year and everything just gets handed to him on a silver platter without him breaking a sweat. Including her heat-induced, pheromone-driven body, and he was only too glad to oblige with that. She, on the other hand had to fight tooth and nail for everything she ever got. And be the one to suffer heat-induced-day-after-guilt.

Well to be honest, instead of the usual guilt this time, she just felt anger when she woke up this morning. And she wasted no time taking it out on her bed partner as soon as he woke up. Alec knew better. He had no excuse. He's been around X-5 females in heat before and he took advantage of her weakened condition!

So she felt no qualms as she sarcastically remarked, "I don't get why you're so upset Alec. You got exactly what you wanted. I'm the one that should be pissed!"

"What do you mean what I wanted?"

"Me in bed with you. You've been hinting at that for the last year. Like that time we were looking for Zack and you made the comment,...", Max lowered her voice in parody of his, rubbing her hands together, "Please tell me you're gonna get naked." Then she was back to her own voice as she said, "Or my personal favorite, 'We are supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant.' What a way to set the mood huh?"

Alec put on his best hurt puppy expression and placed a hand over his heart, his tone was serious, "Maxie... that hurts. Do you really think I'm that shallow? You may not wanna hear it, but I didn't want it to be like this with us. Where the only time we have sex is because of heat.."

She slammed her comb on the bar, "Yes, Alec, I do consider you shallow. And while we're at it, that hurt expression gets you nowhere with me. That over-inflated ego of yours needs deflating once in a while. Get over it!"

"Ok, see? This is what I'm talking about. Today you're 'The Bitch'." Alec used air quotes over the last two words. "You're tossing around verbal attacks like candy. Last night, it was purring sex kitten... my own personal favorite, I might add. And last week it was partner-in-crime when we hijacked those munitions from British Eddy's gang. What will it be next week? Best friends again? Or back to fuck buddies for the next heat cycle? Or the daily threats to kick my ass?"

"I was in heat!" Max exclaimed, arms akimbo, like that should explain everything.

Alec had had enough. He stalked across the room to stand over her, eyes narrowed dangerously, "Come off it Max. You're just mad at me because I didn't play the part of the gentleman. That maybe I should have said, 'Nice offer but no thank you'." He shook his head slowly, "Sorry Maxie, but heat pheromones effect me as much as you. If I would have turned you down, you would have found someone else. And frankly, the alpha male in me wouldn't let that happen. I think you caught a glimpse of that last night with that bozo that kept trying to steal you away for a dance back at Crash!" Alec smirked then, remembering how he knocked the guy out with a pool cue, "He's gonna have one hell of a headache today!"

Max stepped away from his nearness, walking around him to get to her leather jacket. Alec noted her voice was slightly shaky, showing him she wasn't completely immune to him, no matter what she pretended this morning.

"It's not like we were completely powerless Alec. You still made the decision."

"And let me remind you. It's not like I was in it by myself Max! I seem to recall you were an active participant in everything we did last night. You made the choice too. So cease and desist with this hurt little girl act, alright? Man up and admit it. It might have been heat induced but you enjoyed every minute of it! Don't deny it! 'Cuz I sure as hell won't!"

He stalked off to the bathroom, in his ire, to shower and get ready for work, leaving Max to wonder if she really was overreacting.

When she woke up this morning, she laid all the blame at Alec's doorstep. But she could admit it to herself. It was a choice.

And she chose him.

And he didn't really deserve her anger. Manticore is who turned her into a freak show, not Alec. He's just as much a "freak" as she is.

She grabbed her pack and her bicycle. She had a lot to think about today.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Another challenge I completed revolving around the phrase "Don't tell me, you didn't know it was loaded.")_

"Don't tell me, you didn't know it was loaded."

Alec's voice was low and sarcastic as he stood in front of Max, dripping wet while she fought the giggles that were bubbling forth. She brandished the Super-Soaker 3000 water gun that was as large as a rifle.

"Actually, I did." She shrugged, still fighting her grin, "You have to pump it a few times to really get it going. Glad to see it works!"

She began to pull the trigger again and this time, Alec blurred out of the way of the stream of water and at the same time, disarmed Max. Grinning evilly, he pumped the water gun a few times as Max shrieked and ran through Terminal City's HQ.

And Alec gave chase. He aimed and shot water at her back as she dashed out the door and into the Seattle summer sunshine.

She dodged between two buildings, but Alec didn't follow her. Instead, he ran ahead to the next building and rounded it, just as Max appeared at the other end of the alley. He shot the water gun again and she dodged behind the building, probably rounding that back corner again. He turned back the way he came to head her off.

He wasn't used to just playing and having fun. As a kid he wasn't allowed to play at Manticore. So this was a first for him. And it was freeing, as well as just plain fun.

As he rounded the corner at full speed, it was too late before he spotted Max standing there with a, now empty, bucket of water soaking him completely. Startled, he froze looking at Max who was bent over at the waist in a full-bodied laugh, pointing at him.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Max snickered, wiping tears from her eyes. Snug blue jeans and white t-shirt sticking to his skin, Alec whipped his plastered hair from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oh yeah?" Alec dropped the gun and advanced on Max. The look in his eyes gave her pause and her eyes widened as he picked her up and pinned her against the brick wall of the building, his wet body against hers as he shook his head like a dog, causing water droplets to fly everywhere and making Max laugh harder.

"Stop! You're getting me all wet!" Max exclaimed trying to squirm away.

This definitely piqued Alec's interest, "Hmmm! That sounds like a double entendre to me, Maxie."

He lowered his head and kissed her, causing her giggles to turn into moans, the sounds sending a thrill through Alec. There was a deep satisfaction in the knowledge that he could make her moan so easily.

It's official, Alec thought giving Max's thighs a squeeze, they definitely needed to make play time mandatory in Terminal City!


	3. Chapter 3

_(This one I received an award for Maxfest 2010 for best story submission involving the changing emotions of Max... I did one on a "Happy Max", and it had to include the following line, "See the hostility, the way they're wary with each other, not to mention the constant bickering and name calling? Now these two clearly are in the early stages of some screwball mating ritual." That just sounded like Mole to me. lol!)_

Max walked into Terminal City's HQ feeling more relaxed than she ever had in her lifetime.

As a matter of fact, the word was actually (_Gasp! – Dare she believe it?_) HAPPY!

She and Alec finally decided to take a stab at an actual relationship. Alec, of all people, put this smile on her face and she couldn't stop the grin that kept spreading on her lips.

When she first met Alec two years ago, he was the cocky, smart-alec, typical Manticore soldier. Someone that wore the face of her brother Ben, but was nothing like her sweet brother from her unit. Or so she thought at that time.

Two years later, she realized that Alec shared quite a few qualities with his twin, like empathy and just being fun-loving. As time showed, she found herself leaning on Alec and his military expertise numerous times since she became CO of Terminal City. And of course, it made him the logical choice as second-in-command.

She was sure everyone in Terminal City saw her leaving his room this morning and she didn't' care a bit. Even Mole's comment from last week came back to mind. And he had been so right. She happened to overhear with her transgenic ears as she and Alec were leaving Command that day, still arguing over the best way to handle their next mission to obtain food supplies. She thought of what Mole had said, which now made her giggle in memory. She never giggled. Not until Alec.

Mole had groused last week like he usually did to anyone who would listen. In this case, it happened to be Dix, when Alec and Max had a particularly heated argument. Mole turned to him and muttered, "See the hostility, the way they're wary with each other, not to mention the constant bickering and name calling? Now these two clearly are in the early stages of some screwball mating ritual."

This comment caused Dix to snicker at the time and Max thought about it later that night, discounting it at first, but her perfect memory wouldn't let her forget. It continued to nag at her the following week. To the point of extreme frustration.

She realized last night that Mole was right. She and Alec argued more out of sexual tension between them than due to anything else. Finally, Alec made his move last night. A kiss, just to shut her up during one of her tirades and everything just exploded between them. Once they each got that first taste, neither could stop what followed afterward.

She did get a good two hours sleep in Alec's bed, which is a rarity for her. And she knew after everything the two of them did to each other, he'll sleep until noon at least.

Smiling in memory, she knew she thoroughly wore his stamina out last night… and into this morning.

This feeling of happiness was so strange to her. And everyone noticed this for the first couple of hours as she sent everyone out to take care of daily tasks. She was simply different. Kinder. Smiling. Not bitchy in the least. And with a new bounce in her step. More approachable even.

Mole paused in his task of cleaning his gun as he watched Max practically skip on her way to the mess hall and humming a jaunty tune to herself. He snorted, shaking his head and muttering, "I have got to get that boy his favorite scotch... He did the impossible! He tamed the shrew!"


End file.
